My Soul To Take
by Miss Kandy Whitlock
Summary: He could feel blood sliding down his chin. He looked over and saw Potter, whose eyes were wide with horror,and fell to the cold ground. What would happen if things turned out differently when Harry confronted Draco in book six? Eventual Drarry Pairing
1. Chapter 1: The Potion

Watching the Half-blood prince again inspired me to right this. What if things turned out differently when Harry confronted Draco?

Warnings: Some Language, graphic violence. Spoilers if you haven't already seen the Half-blood prince.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Potion**

_What good will it be for someone to gain the whole world, yet forfeit their soul? Or what can anyone give in exchange for their soul?(Matthew 16:26)_

"**You better fucking give me that potion Potter."** Draco growled, his wand pointed directly at his enemy. He was shaking violently, and his eyes never left his opponent. Fierce silver eyes pierced into those of emerald green. His head was pounding so hard he felt like it was going to explode. His skin was pale and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead.

An almost mirror opposite, Harry appeared to be calm and collected. This only made Draco more nervous. He wanted to beat that smug look off Harry's face now. It was causing him a great deal of alarm.

"I won it fare and square, Malfoy." Harry spat out his name, his voice was laced with frustration. He took a step forward, and Draco flinched. There was water all around them, the pipes had burst when struck with bolts of their magic.

The bathroom had been turned into a battle ground, the remnants of broken pipes and shattered mirrors littered the ground. Harry knew they were going to be in grave trouble for this, but at the moment he had much bigger problems to worry about.

He had followed Draco through the mess hall, and down winding passages until it had stopped here. He'd seen the blond stumble in, seen him sobbing over the sink like a child. He'd almost felt sorry for him until Draco had turned around and opened fire.

"You don't understand stupid, just give it to me!" With the flick of his wand a bolt of fire went flying towards Potter, he dodged it just in time, much to Draco's dismay. This wasn't going to last much longer. Someone would have heard all the commotion and would be headed here soon, and both of the boy's were almost out of energy. No more waiting, he had to end this now! He was shaking even harder as he realized what he must do.

Harry must have been thinking the same thing, for he too, looked determined to end this. He rose his wand quickly, preparing to strike.

"Sectum-" But he wasn't fast enough.

"Crucio!" Draco screamed with all his might. Suddenly, an overwhelming pain swept over Harry. Before he knew what had even hit him he was lying on the ground, overcome by the pain. It felt like a thousand claws were ripping at his flesh, threatening to rip his skin from his body. The sound of his racing heartbeat thundered in his ears.

Draco stared at him, his eyes huge and white. Like a deer caught by the headlights of a car, he was glued to the spot. Throughout his entire life he wanted to hurt Potter, heck, he'd probably planned over a thousand different ways to inflict pain on his boy. And yet, this did not feel right. Seeing Potter writhing on the wet ground was disturbing and not at all enjoyable. He felt disgusting. He told himself this was only his choice, told himself that he could blame Voldemort, and somehow that would make everything okay. It wasn't his fault…no…it couldn't be his fault.

It was the stress. The sickening stress that made his damn head want to explode. He couldn't do anything right. His entire life people had told him that, there had been little compassion. For now he could blame his bad behavior on those people. It was this lie that helped him take the first step forward. Potter was screaming now, a pain filled cry that made Draco feel nauseous.

He was standing in front of Potter now, staring down at the tortured boy. Slowly, he reached down and grabbed Harry's arm, yanking him closer. Not making eye contact, he reached down into the pocket of Harry's trousers and pulled out the bottle.

It was a tiny thing, hardly containing any liquid, and yet it's value was unfathomable. With this he could do it…with this he could kill Dumbledore. He shoved the vial into his pocket, and turned to the leave.

He was stopped in his tracks as he felt a hand grab onto his leg. Looking down slowly he met Potter's eyes. They were pleading at him, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Overwhelmed with grief Draco kicked Harry's face, not wanting to look into those eyes again. The boy's face hit the cold floor, and his grasp loosened.

Draco looked at the mess around him. There was no way he could explain this to the professors, they would take Potter's side…as usual. He looked back over at Harry, who was doubled over in pain, and felt inspired. Hastily, he lifted the cruciatus curse, watching as Harry's eyes sprung open, and he gasped for breath. It was a wonder he had not passed out after being under the curse for so long. Draco could hear steps outside the door. Someone was coming.

"Potter you know I've always hated you." Draco smiled sadly at him, "I cant ask you to understand why I'm doing this. But maybe go a little bit easy on me this time? You see…this is really important." With that he pointed his wand at himself. His hands were trembling and he closed his eyes. _For once let things turn out right…please…_

"SectumSempra." He thought of his mother, and how supportive she had been when he joined the deatheaters. Throughout his childhood she had never seemed proud of him, but now with Voldemort things would change. He would become more powerful than ever, his mother, his father**, everyone** would look up to him. He could feel a burning sensation ripping across his chest, and then the pain started. It tore through him, searing his flesh and draining the blood from his body. _Gosh there was so much blood… _

There was something unreal about looking down at yourself and seeing blood dripping from your chest. It was like watching a sick movie, one he could not help but observe. There was so much pain; it was overwhelming him, bringing him to his knees.

He could feel blood bubbling up his throat and sliding down his chin. He looked over and saw Potter, whose eyes were wide with horror, and fell to the ground next to him. He tried to get his arms underneath him, tried to block the blood that was coming up, but the crimson river kept flowing out of him. His vision was blurring and he couldn't breathe.

"**Potter what on earth is going on!"**There was a voice from off in the distance, but it sounded fuzzy and unclear. He couldn't see who was coming towards him because he was turned to face Potter. The water around him with turning a light-red color and his head was spinning. He could vaguely feel hands grabbing his shoulders and flipping him onto his back. His eyes opened wider as he choked on the blood in his mouth. There was a dark figure leaning over him but his vision was blurry and he couldn't make out who it was.

"_Vulnera Sanentur."_ He was dying…he could feel the life draining from him. His entire body was shaking. He heard the spell over and over again as his vision faded to black and the world around him disappeared…

* * *

After watching the 6th movie again I wanted to know what it would be like if Draco ended up getting the Felix Felicis. I just thought it might be interesting if things turned out differently, ya know? Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and continue reading. Please review (if you have time) and let me know what you think c:


	2. Chapter 2:Butter Beers and Blaming Games

This is a long one. Took me awhile to finish this! I felt like it all belonged in one chapter though. Id rather have long chapters than short ones. Anyways, Thanks so much for the reviews on chapter one 3 They really made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much! I like including lyrics in my chapters, even if they don't always have that much relevance.

**Chapter Two**

**Butter Beers and Blaming Games**

_Sold my life to bring the rain, _  
_ maybe to wash me clean._  
_ Sold my soul to stop the pain, _  
_ hoping you'd set me free._

_~Sold My Soul by: the used  
_

Severus Snape hurried as fast as he could down the dark, empty halls of Hogwarts. He had a look of worry on his face as he raced up the flight of stairs leading to Dumbledore's chambers. It was a cold, quiet night, and only the sound of his footsteps disturbed the silence of the hallways. The huge, wooden doors snapped open as he approached, hitting the walls with a loud "SLAM."

As he entered the dimly lit room he was surprised to see only the headmaster and Harry Potter waiting for him. Aggravated, he stopped in his tracks, and glared at them. It seemed all too convenient for Harry that Dumbledore was here to defend him.

"Where are the others?" He spoke slowly, his voice sounded uncharacteristically loud in the empty room. Harry was sitting down in a chair, not making eye contact, and Snape thought he saw his shoulders shaking.

"I wanted to talk to you privately Severus, there is no need to argue the boy's punishment right now." He seemed all too calm.

"Before we set aside his punishment all together let's not forget that my student is lying in the medical ward after nearly bleeding to death." Harry looked up at him and it scared him. Those eyes…they did not look right. Eyes that usually shown a deep, emerald green, looked dull and lifeless.

"Harry here says he did not deliver the blow to Draco." Snape sprang forward, losing control at those words. Deep inside him a hate was growing, but it was not Harry that he was loathing. When he found Draco, the boy had been minutes from death. Narcissa had made Draco his responsibility and he could not even protect him on school grounds! Was he really that incapable of protecting someone?

"So you are insinuating that Draco purposely tried to kill himself?" He growled, closing the gap between him and the headmaster. A feeling of tension was rising in the air.

"Professor!" Snape turned around, hearing Harry's voice. That boy dared to defend himself in a time like this? His dark eyes bored into Harry's, making the boy shrink back into his chair.

"What is it boy? And I do suggest you think before you open that stupid mouth of yours again." Harry looked afraid, that made Snape smile a bit. That boy deserved to be afraid right now.

Harry opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Harry says that Draco performed the Cruciatus curse on him Serverus." The calmness in his voice sickened Snape, "What ever Harry did was only in defense after he'd been under the spell. The moment Draco uttered that spell Harry was only acting in defense. We cannot punish a student for defending themselves." Snape stopped, his eyes widening as he stumbled backwards.

"You said…Draco, performed the Cruciatus curse?" That could not be true. Of course all deatheaters new that curse for it proved to be very helpful very often. But Draco? He was just a child…to know a spell of that magnitude at such a young age was alarming to say the least.

"That's right sir." Harry said quietly, "He used the Cruciatus curse on me…" He trailed off, almost as if he had something else to say but couldn't get it out.

"Severus, we both know how serious this situation is. Both spells used were highly forbidden. I'm considering expelling Mr. Malfoy from Hogwarts may be the only answer." How could Draco have been that reckless? If he was expelled from Hogwarts there was no way he would ever be able to carry out the Dark Lords demands.

"And of Mr. Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"He was acting in defense. He will not be expelled." How convenient for Harry. Snape wanted to roll his eyes.

"Sir, with all do respect. Shouldn't we atleast wait for Mr. Malfoy's wounds to heal so that we may hear his side of the story. I do not doubt Mr. Potter. But it important that we hear both sides of the story." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Fine then. I will grant Draco three weeks to heal and come forth with his case. Severus I suggest that in this time you talk to him and figure out what happened and for what reason." With those words still ringing in his ears, Snape turned and walked into the darkness again. He disappeared down the shadowy corridors, leaving nothing behind but the sound of his hurried footsteps.

Sinking into the darkness had been so easy, but coming back out of it was a different struggle all together. There had been several times where Draco's eyes snapped open and he was struck with an overwhelming wave of pain. Anytime that wasn't spent in the painless slumber of sleep, he felt like he was being attacked all over again. He'd spent what seemed like days in the medical wing of Hogwarts, laying in bed feeling like he was dying. Even after the wound on his chest had healed, he'd run his fingers down his bandaged ribs, and cringe when he remembered the feeling of that spell.

He had underestimated that spell. He'd learned it from Snape, who had been teaching him numerous spells for self-defense purposes. Now he was sitting up in bed, trying to recover from the pain he had inflicted upon himself unknowingly. The only positive outcome of the spell that had been the fear its devastating effect must have caused. Surely everyone considered Harry Potter to be a cold-blooded killer by now. He smiled slightly, thinking of how terrifying it must have been for them to figure out what their golden boy was really like. Or atleast, what they thought he was like.

Suddenly very afraid, he shoved his hand into his pocket, searching frantically for the vial. Relief rushed over him as he felt its cool glass still in his pocket. His efforts had not been in vain. He had what he needed.

"Mr Malfoy?" He practically jumped out of his bed from fright when he heard a familiar voice above him. Looking up, he was met with familiar black eyes, staring inquisitively at him. He removed his hand from his pocket quickly, and let it rest in his lap. He fiddled with his fingers, obviously nervous. There was only one reason why Snape would be here, he wanted an explanation.

"Hi there," _act like you've got it all together. Don't let him know you're nervous, _"Um. Thanks for saving me last…um well, when it happened, ya know?" He was mentally kicking himself. His voice was shakey and a drop of sweat was sliding down his face.

"I want answers now. Mr. Malfoy. Potter says you used the Cruciatus curse on him." He could sense a certain anger in Snape's voice that made his heart beat race. It was terrifying to say the least.

"Well… I had to." Draco said flatly, his silver eyes meeting Snape's black ones with the same amount of ferociousness.

"Don't play games with me. Tell me everything. NOW!" Snape yelled, losing control for a moment. This boy was incredibly frustrating. Leave it to a Malfoy to act all high and mighty when lying in a medical ward.

"Fine then," Draco spat, "I had to use the curse on him. He had something that I needed in order to carry out…" He looked around, to see if any unwanted ears were listening in, "my mission."

"And what was it that he had that was so important?" Draco smiled at that and pulled the vial out of his pocket, and held it up so that Snape could see.

"This." He grinned.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were waiting outside the hallway. They knew Harry was upstairs, talking to Dumbledore and they were anxious to know why. The rumors spreading around the school were nasty ones. Some of the worse being that Harry had killed Draco Malfoy, or that Harry and Dumbledore were plotting on taking out each student one at a time, etc. They were all nasty lies. Hermione was sure of it.

"You reckon they'll be in there much longer Miny?" She crossed her arms at that and pouted.

"How am I supposed to know Ron? But I feel like he's been in there forever." Both were dying to figure out what was going on. Neither one had talked to Harry since the fight. Hermione was twirling strands of her hair with her fingers, and Ron was pacing back and forth. When they heard the doors to Dumbledore's chambers open, Hermione sprang to her feet and Ron stood still. Both watched anxiously as their friend walked towards them, his head held low.

"Harry!" Both of them hollered in alarm and rushed towards their friend. Harry was bombarded by a rain of "What happened? Are you okay? Where have you been?You don't look so good!" and probably a few more that he couldn't hear due to them both talking at the same time.

"Guys," He said softly, his hand pressed against the side of his head, "My head hurts. Please stop yelling at me." Both stopped immediately, looking a little bit disturbed by their friend's reaction.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked softly. Harry sighed.

"I was Draco. He attacked me…" He decided to withhold the part about the cruciatus curse. He didn't want them getting too riled up, "He took the Felix Felicus potion from me and I didn't hurt him! Don't believe anyone who told you that!"

"That bloody bastard! Who the hell does he think he is anyways?" Ron crossed his arms and Hermione smiled slightly at him. She always found him cute when he acted tough.

"Are you allright?" Hermione asked with concern. Harry looked much paler than usual.

"I need to figure out why he took that potion…" Harry said as he sat down on the stone bench where Hermione had been waiting earlier. It had been such a long day… Enemy or not, earlier he had been covered in Draco Malfoy's blood and it terrified him. Just thinking about it made him feel sick.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand. He put everything into getting that potion. I don't understand what could make a person want something so badly…" Ron and Hermione stared at him, both obviously confused by what their friend was saying.

"Um wait, you said you need information out of him? Hermione asked, excited for the challenge.

"Well yes but…"Harry trailed off, "It's not as if he'd going to tell me anything 'Miny. He hates me. I know that more than ever now." She put her hands on her hips and pointed a finger at him.

"There is a way to make everyone talk Harry!" She said confidently.

"And that is?" He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she could be so excited about in a time like this.

"Well," Hermione started pacing, "Do you remember last year at the Christmas party when Cho drank all that butterbeer and told you she was madly in love with you?" Ron laughed.

"Yes but I don't see the poi-" She cut him off, as she was prone to doing.

"She spilled all of her secrets to you Harry. She told you _everything._ Just get that bastard drunk and he'll tell you everything you need to know." Her plan had a hint of conniving, charm that only a girl could possibly be capable of.

"I have to admit that's not a half bad idea Hermione but it will never…" He was cut off again. Hermione sure liked to talk when she had a good idea.

"Of course it will work Harry. He's obviously upset. Don't men always want to drown their troubles away in alcohol?" He decided to ignore that last part.

"She has a point ya know." Ron said. Of course she was right, Hermione was _always_ right.

"Okay then…we'll get Draco Malfoy drunk." The moment he agreed he began to wonder just what he had gotten himself into. Hermione and Ron only smiled.

* * *

Im sorry it was so long. I really thought that not a lot happened, so I didn't want to split it into two chapters. Ive been planning the next chapter for a really long time and Im super excited for it c: I hope you stick around to read it! And I made up that part about Cho Chang obviously haha Annndd **if you do have time, I love your reviews! They really keep my writing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Snowball Fight!

I have been really excited for this chapter for a long time. Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school, I have finals this week and last week was full of homework and tests. Icky week. Anyways after this chapter things start to get really drama filled and exciting. Im really excited for it and I hope you guys are to. Thank you so much for all the alerts and favs. It means a lot to me.

**Chapter Three**

**Snowball fights**

_This was insane._

It was simply impossible to convince himself that anything about this would turn out well. _Impossible. _Walking down the empty corridor, Harry entertained himself by thinking of all the different ways Draco Malfoy was going to murder him before this night was over.

Perhaps he would strangle him at the bar, overcome by some drunken fit of rage, or maybe he'd drown him in the lake, that way no one would ever find the body. The possibilities were endless. Harry could feel something in his stomach doing flipflops. He opened the door to the medical ward.

The first thing Harry noticed when he entered the medical ward of Hogwarts school was that it smelled funny. But funny was really an understatement. The huge, white room smelled of disinfectant, and sickness. You'd think the cleaning supplies would get rid of the horrible stench of blood and illness, but they only mixed together, creating something new all together.

"Mr. Harry Potter, what are you doing in here? Not sick are you?" Madam Poppy Pomfrey asked. She was carrying a tray full of bottles and potions, "So many kids have come down with that wretched cold. Been working me to death with all the attention they need." She grumbled.

"No, I feel just fine ma'am. I'm just here to see Draco." He half expected her to protest, but instead she simply pointed to the left and walked off, humming a tune to herself.

Harry found Draco in a white bed near the huge windows overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. He, however, was not enjoying the view. Instead he had his head buried in a book. He did not look up as Harry approached him.

He didn't look very different. Harry had half-expected him to be hooked up to a million machines, barely clinging to life, but here he was, calm, and collected. He looked as though he was at home, casually reading a book in his bed, not in a medical ward, healing from a very serious injury.

"Sod off Potter." He spat, and turned another page, his eyes not leaving the book.

For Harry this was the part that was most troublesome. Hermione had told him what to say. They'd rehearsed it a million times, and here he was, already forgetting his lines.

"I want to talk about what happened two days ago." Harry declared, doing his best to sound assertive. The look in his eyes told Draco he was serious. The blond rolled his eyes and closed his book with a loud,  
"SLAM".

"Umm how do I put this in terms simple enough that you will understand," he pressed a finger to his chin and looked up at the ceiling, as if lost in thought, "**Hell no** Potter." Harry so badly wanted to punch that haughty look right off his smug face. His fingers curled into a fist at his side.

"I won't make you give the potion back, but I want to know why you took it."

"No." Draco snapped. He glared at Harry. "Now go off and play with your stupid friends, **Im busy**." He addressed Harry as if scolding a small child. Even when seriously injured, Draco still acted all high and mighty. Harry would have laughed if it wasn't so annoying. Here was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, swaddled in bandages, giving him orders.

"If you don't tell me I'll make sure Dumbledore knows who really gave you that wound." Harry smiled, playing his only trump card. It felt good to have something over Draco, even if he had no intention of telling Dumbledore anything. Draco's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't." Harry raised an eyebrow, his smile growing wider.

"Don't be so sure." The blond boy was starring daggers at him now.

"Fine." He scowled, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'll tell you. But you have to swear that you won't take the potion back." Harry wanted to roll his eyes. How could that potion be so important? But this was what he wanted. He was already winning and the game had barely begun. There was something pleasurable about seeing Draco like this. He looked so upset and embarrassed, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" Draco growled.

"Nothing, nothing," Harry shook it off, there was no reason to get Draco more riled up, "I don't want to talk here though." Draco snorted with laughter.

"And where would you like to go oh, almighty chosen one?" He spat sarcastically. Harry was getting nervous now. If he said no to the question he was about to ask then he would be screwed. This wouldn't work unless he had Draco's approval.

"Why don't we to the pub in Hogsmeade?" That question sounded retarded and stupid. Or atleast, that's what Harry thought. There was no way this was going to work. Draco wasn't an idiot, besides, why on earth would he actually _want _to have a drink with Harry?

"It's awfully cold out Potter. I wouldn't want you to get sick from the cold." Draco sneered. Harry's heart sunk. This wasn't going to work after all. But then Draco did something he had not expected. The boy got out of the bed slowly, stood up to full height, and grabbed for his coat which was hanging beside his bed.

"Yeah, I hate being stuck in here and I could really use a drink right now, even if it's with _you_. We can sneak out the back door before that old hag catches us." Draco threw on his long, black overcoat and pulled a hat and gloves out of one of the pockets. Dumbfounded by the boy's change of heart, Harry stood with his jaw dropped slightly. Draco looked at him and snickered.

"You look retarded. Let's go."

Despite the cold, both of the boys were equally happy to be outside. The Hogwarts grounds were completely covered with a thick blanket of snow that sparkled in the sunlight. Icicles glistened from tree branches, and the cool air felt refreshing in their lungs.

Smiling widely, Harry walked ahead, enjoying the snowy scene around him. He kicked at the snow in front of him, sending it hurtling in all directions. Draco frowned immensely and tried to bury his face in the collar of his coat. His cheeks and nose were rosy red from the cold.

Something about this was easier than he had expected. He had assumed Draco would refuse his invitation and leave him with no answers. However, he had been mistaken, for here they were, on their way to learning a lot more about each other. Harry was practically shaking form the rush of anticipation and excitement he was feeling. Hermione had been right as usual. He would have to thank her as soon as he got back. Maybe get her a nice thank you gift or something. Yes, he'd do something nice for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by an icy feeling, literally smacking him in the back of the head, nearly knocking his glasses off. He whirled around and saw Draco Malfoy in hysterics, holding a snow ball in his right hand. Cold snow fell into Harry's shirt and slid down his bare back.

"You looked so stupid playing in the snow. I couldn't help myself!" Draco said between giggles. He was _incredibly_ annoying. Infuriated and cold, Harry dug his hands into the snow and made a weapon of his own. Draco, eyes shut from his fits of giggles, did not see the snow ball that was pitched his way.

He let out a cry of surprise that made Harry grin.

"Dammit Potter!" He growled, wiping the cold from his red face. Harry chuckled. As superior has Draco thought he was, Harry always found a way to get back at him. Something about this felt weird. It was usually Ron and Hermione that were engaging in snow ball fights with him. They were his friends, Draco was _**not**_.

"You're so annoying Potter," Draco spat as he pushed past him, his nose high in the air, "I don't know how anyone puts up with you." Harry just grinned and hurried to catch up to him. The sun was beginning to set as they reached the bar, both shivering from the cold and out of breath.

The bar was completely crowded with people. Most of them were burly looking men that made the two boys look like tiny children in comparison. There were wooden tables filled with older adults playing cards and laughing together. Quite a few students were there as well and Harry waved at a few of them as Draco took off his coat and hung it on one of the coat racks.

Immediately after arriving Draco plopped down on one of the stools at the bar and shouted his order at the bar tender. Harry sat down quietly next two him. Two, double shot glasses were put in front of them, filled to the brim with clear liquid. Harry frowned. Students their age were only allowed Butter beer, the more concentrated and powerful alcohols were refused to them until they reached the age of twenty-one.

"And how is it that you can order these things?" Harry asked, staring at the shot glass in front of him. Draco downed his shot and smiled. The warm alcohol burned his throat and warmed his cold body.

"Money can buy anything. Of course you wouldn't know a thing about that would you." Harry glared at him, grabbed the shot glass and gulped it down. He set the glass down with a loud "thud" and grinned.

"Atleast I'm not a spoilt brat."There were more shots being poured. The alcohol made Harry's eyes water and his chest burn, but he didn't want to appear weak in front of Draco. Three shots later, he decided now was the time to start asking questions. His head was buzzing slightly, and he tried to shake off the lightheaded feeling.

"So are you ready to talk?" Draco wiped the remainder of his drink off of his mouth with his sleeve.

"What the hell do you want to know?"

* * *

So I hated ending here but I had to. I wrote this on a 12 hour car ride and it ended up being like 10 pages so I had to split it in two. I hope you hop on over to the next chapter. Its filled to the brim with drama. I love writing about Harry and Draco.

Would you guys like this if it had an eventual Drarry pairing? Or would you maybe like some Snaco? Please review and tell me which one you prefer and what you thought of the story. I really enjoy writing this and I would love to know what you think of it C:


	4. Chapter 4: Regret

I had so much fun with this chapter ! From the reviews I've gotten so far I'm probably going to eventually go for a Harry/Draco pairing. If anyone has heard of the movie "The Fountain" the music from it is incredibly beautiful. I listened to it to write the last half of this and I highly recommend you so much for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Regret**

"Why did you attack me like that in the bathroom?" Harry questioned. He figured it best to start from the beginning.

"Well let's see. If I remember correctly I was minding my own business when you suddenly popped in and started attacking me."

"You threw the first punch Draco." Harry stated in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't call me by my first name _Potter._ And so what? I hate you. Of course I attacked you." Draco signaled to the bar tender to get them another round of drinks and set a few bills on the table.

"You must have had a reason," Harry growled. This was getting him nowhere.

"I needed the potion." Draco said quietly, not making eye-contact. Now he was getting somewhere! Harry decided to take another shot before asking him anymore questions. He was going to need alcohol on his side to get the answers he wanted. Draco's hands were shaking slightly, probably from the rush he was getting from the alcohol. How many shots had he taken? Harry had lost track.

"I did it for my father." Draco said simply, staring at the cabinet of alcoholic drinks behind the bar. It felt exciting having Draco actually sharing things with him. Usually he could never get a straight answer out of him. But this was the part where his responses got more and more important. He had to strategically lead Draco in the right direction. Or at least that's how Hermione had put it.

Lost in thought he didn't notice that he had been staring at Draco the whole time until the blond looked over at him and frowned.

"I like alcohol. Stop staring at me." He pouted, his face resembling that of a sad puppy. His cheeks were red from the alcohol and he was slumped over, leaning on the bar with his elbows. It was humorous, seeing Draco looking so…human. He was no longer acting high and mighty.

"Your father?" Harry inquired, hoping to continue the conversation. Lucius was in Azkaban, how was a simple potion going to help him?

"He was going to die if I didn't get the potion." That didn't make any sense! Harry was starting to wonder if Draco was making this up. But he downed his 8th shot and giggled slightly, motioning to the bar tender for more. A feeling of worry came over Harry. As much as he hated Draco he could see where this was going. Pretty soon he'd be drunk and hysterical, and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted that.

"He told me he'd kill my father if I didn't do it. So I stole your stupid potion to make sure I could kill him." What was it? And who was him? Harry shook his head and tore the shot glass from Draco's hand before he could gulp it down.

"Elaborate _Malfoy_." Draco smiled and swatted at the glass in Harry's hand. Alcohol spilled all over Harry's lap and Draco laughed loudly. Even when tipsy, Draco was still annoying.

"Becaussse, Potter if I don't fucking kill thisss persson then hell fucking kill my fucking dad." His words were starting to slur together.

"Who?" Harry almost yelled, he was beginning to get frustrated. Draco did not seemed fazed by his sudden change in tone.

"Who isss this who?" He chuckled and downed yet another shot. He was trembling now and his face was extremely red.

"The man you said would kill your father! Who are you talking about?" Draco looked at him with eyes filled with madness. The look on his face made Harry shiver. He didn't touch the alcohol the bar tender had just poured for him. It wasn't getting him anywhere.

"How dare you ask that!"

"Who is it Malfoy?"

"Idunnowhatyourtalkingbout!"

"TELL ME DRACO!"

"TELLUWHATHARRRRY?" Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders, knocking against the bar and spilling alcohol all over the both of them. Draco giggled. Infuriated, Harry slapped him hard in the face, as if trying to get him out of this drunken stupor. Draco yelped and tried to hit Harry back but the boy didn't let go of his arms.

"Who is going to kill your dad!" Draco's eyes were getting wider, and he looking terrified as Harry yelled at him. He was losing control.

"_WHO?"_ The next thing that happened Harry had not expected. Draco tore away from his grip and screamed. He grabbed the empty shot glasses next to him and hurled them at the cabinet. The glass shattered into a million pieces and the bar grew silent.

"**VOLDEMORTYOUFUCKINGIDIOT." **Those words felt like a punch to the face. Harry sat, dumbfounded and silent. Draco screamed again and threw another glass, this time it came inches from hitting the bartender in the face. Enraged, Draco stormed out of the bar and slammed the door behind him. There wasn't a sound in a bar, Harry felt everyone's eyes upon him.

Completely embarrassed, Harry apologized to the bar tender about a million times and rushed outside. He was such a hurry that he forgot to grab his coat. Outside the winter air was no longer refreshing; instead it chilled him to the bone. An icy, howling wind ripped at his figure. But Harry barely noticed the sting of the wind as he was looked around frantically.

Where was Draco? He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was in over his head. The situation was much more complicated than he had originally assumed. All around him there were snowflakes ripping through the blackness. He was being swallowed by a mixture of black and white, only the dim street lights were there to guide him.

"Malfoy!" He hollered, but his voice was drowned out by the wind. He was running now, running forward and praying that he was headed in the right direction. Highly intoxicated and upset, Malfoy could very well die out here, and as much as Harry hated to admit it, he didn't want the boy dead. He hated him, but he didn't want _anyone_ to die.

He found Draco not far from the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The blond was shivering and extremely pale, he was walking forward, hands hugging his shoulders in a pathetic attempt to stay warm. Harry's heart was pounding and he raced forward, trying to close the gap between them. _This was his fault_.

"Malfoy stop!" He yelled as he finally reached the boy. His entire body felt frozen from the cold and he knew that neither one of them could stand much more of this weather. Draco turned around suddenly and glared at him. He took a stance as though he was about to draw his wand and attack. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, trembling from the cold and fear.

"GETAWAY!" He yelled as loud as he could above the pouring rain. He looked like he was fumbling for something, his wand perhaps? But he was so highly intoxicated that he couldn't seem to get a grip on it. Realizing that Draco was probably too drunk to attack him, Harry took a few steps forward.

"Malfoy we need to get back to Hogwarts…its really late." He was trying to sound calm. Draco stared at him with wide, bloodshot eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! YOUDONTUNDERSTAND!" His voice sounded horrible. It reminded Harry of the noise a cat made when you stepped on it by accident. Never before had he seen Draco looking this upset. He was a complete wreck. Something about this sudden change in character was terrifying.

He was right though. Harry didn't understand. In fact, he knew very little about this boy, and practically nothing concerning why he was so distraught. He wanted to understand though…that must have counted for something.

"Tell me what I'm supposed to understand." He asked sincerely, his eyes filled with emotion. Without warning Draco reached for his shirt sleeve, Harry jumped back ,expecting the boy to pull out a wand. What actually happened was not what he had expected.

"**This." **

It was there on his arm. It was wretched, vile, destructive…deadly. The mark of evil. Harry's eyes grew so wide he could have sworn they were going to pop out of his eye sockets. A blackened death-eater mark was tattooed onto the boy's pale skin.

"Oh my go…" He couldn't handle this. Draco had always been his sworn enemy, but now it seemed much more…real. The boy that he had once hated out of spite and rivalry, was now standing before him as a servant of his greatest enemy. He was a _death eater_. The realization was heart stopping.

Harry's heart beat was thundering in his ears and he couldn't take his eyes off that black mark. He was in too deep…he was drowning. What could he do? Instinctively he found himself reaching for his wand…

"What are you gunna do?Kill me." Draco said with a hiccup and a dark, sad smile. Harry wasn't sure. He didn't know what Draco was capable of in this state, but there was a large part of him that didn't want to find out.

"**Well do it then!" **Suddenly, before he could react, Draco was running towards him. There wasn't time to think about what would be logical. Draco Malfoy, **a death eater**, was charging at him with the intention of attacking.

"_Everte Statum!"_ Harry yelled and a huge burst of light exploded from his wand. Draco was thrown back with an overwhelming amount of power. He screamed as he slammed into the cold ground, and immediately blacked out.

Everything became silent as soon as he hit the ground. Harry was left in the blackness, eyes wide with horror as he stared at the boy who was no sprawled out on the ground. His hand was shaking fiercely and he dropped his wand. Tiny snowflakes feel from the black sky. Slowly and gracefully, they began to cover Draco's body. A small line of blood trickled down his chin.

Harry looked down at him, saw the mark still evident on his wrist, and felt tears stinging at his eyes. Voldemort's evil was piercing even the most sacred of places. No one was safe behind the walls of Hogwarts anymore.

He's eyes darted to his trembling hands and the tears started falling down his cheeks. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be this person anymore. He couldn't be this person anymore. He was hurting, even killing, and every time he did it he felt as though a part of him was dying.

It was so cold. Draco's skin looked as white as the snow that was beginning to cover it. Slowly, Harry knelt down next to him and wiped the snow from his face. It wasn't fair, how Voldemort could take someone so young and innocent and turn their soul into something ugly and evil.

With a trembling hand, Harry reached down and wiped the blood from the boy's chin. Draco's red blood now spread across his hand, he began to sob.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The music I was listening to while writing this made me want to cry so bad. Anyways, I hope you stick around for the next chapter. Poor Harry and Draco. I say both their lives pretty much suck. Its been snowing alot here and it's really inspiring. **Please review, I really appreciate them! **


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion and Comfort

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! They really mean a lot to me 3 Im sorry for only the hinting at a Drarry pairing, I promise Ill eventually stop beating around the bush and just hit you guys in the face with it or something. I suppose you'll have to keep reading to find out. C: So without further to do here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five

The trip back to Hogwarts was hell.

By this time Harry was losing the feeling in his hands and feet. His face felt like it was on fire as the cold wind sliced across it. He summoned what was left of his strength and managed to get Draco off the ground. He slung the unconscious's boy's arm over his shoulder and attempted to get them back.

His first few steps felt excruciating. The snow was nearly up to his calves and he was carrying the weight of two. His feet felt like two ton bricks as he tried to get them to move forward. Getting back seemed impossible. He looked over and saw Draco's head dangling from his shoulders, his blond hair covering most of this pale face. He needed to get him back to Hogwarts before things got worse.

Somehow, despite the odds that were stacked against them, Harry managed to reach the school. But by the time he got there, he was shaking immensely from the cold. He stumbled up the front steps, nearly falling over and dropping Draco. With a new found determination, he stumbled inside the Gryffindor dorms, were Hermione and Ron had been waiting anxiously.

He was bombarded with questions, but they all seemed to blur together and he could barely make it up the stairs leading to his dorm room. He set Draco down on his bed, and took a step back to look at the damage. He didn't notice his friends who were now standing behind him.

"Is he dead?" Ron asked and Hermione punched his arm. "Shut up!"

Harry's eyes were dull now, completely void of any emotion. The look on his face scared them.

"I don't know, Hermione did I kill him?" the fear in his voice made her anxious and she pushed past him. Kneeling over Draco, she put her ear to his chest, her curly hair falling all over him.

"His hearts still beating Harry. Getting someone drunk doesn't kill them you know." Harry shook his head.

"It's not that Hermione. We got into a fight and I ended up pushing him too far. I think he hit the ground really hard." She stared at him with accusing eyes, as if she was about to scold him.

"What did you figure-"

"Shut up!" Harry growled at Ron, making both his friends nearly jump, "We need to get him warm or he'll die." The amount of concern that Harry had for Draco was alarming to say the least, but then again his current state was Harry's fault. Hermione performed a warming spell over Draco but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. He still didn't wake up.

They went to go sit in front of the fire while they waited for him to wake up. Harry was grateful for the warmth of the fire. The orange flames danced in front of them, creating black shadows all around the room.

"What happened exactly?" Hermione asked, her head on Ron's shoulder as she huddled next to him for comfort. Harry let out a long sigh before starting the story.

"I don't know exactly. There's something really wrong with him though. He's really messed up." He paused and looked up at the stairs leading to his room, as though he expected Draco to be listening.

"He told me that he needed to kill someone…or Voldemort was going to kill his father… He seemed really upset about it too." He didn't tell them about the death eater mark. He didn't know how to. They stared into the fire for awhile, saying nothing. The gravity of the situation was finally beginning to set it in. They had gotten themselves mixed up in something that would be hard to get out of.

Not long after that Hermione left to go to sleep and Harry and Ron went back upstairs. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when they realized that Harry's bed was now empty. They drew their wands and stood together, both not knowing what Draco could be up to.

What he actually was up to was completely harmless. They found him in their small bathroom, leaning over the toilet puking his guts out. Ron closed the door and leaned against it, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"Harry what exactly did you bring home with you?" Harry smiled a bit at that. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Are you okay in there?" The reply made him and Ron chuckle.

**"Go to hell Potter!"**About twenty minutes later Draco stepped out of the bathroom looking exhausted. He glared at both the boys and walked back over to Harry's bed where he immediately collapsed.

"Dang Harry, how much did he drink?" Harry simply shrugged. He honestly couldn't remember, "where are you going to sleep seeming as the "prince" has taken your bed as his own?"

Ron was right, Draco had obviously claimed his sleeping space for the night. It was a wonder how someone who was still under the influence of alcohol, heavily wounded, and probably frostbitten still had the nerve to take whatever he wanted.

Part of Harry wanted to shove that conceited jerk right onto the floor, but he couldn't stop recalling the horror on Draco's face when he'd been pushed to the ground. The evident amount of pain and frustration he'd expressed when he'd revealed his darkest secret was enough to stop Harry from making him get up.

Grumbling, he grabbed a pillow and one of the many blankets from his bed, and tried his best to make a bed for himself on the floor.

The rest of the night was spent staring at the ceiling. Harry was filled with unsettling emotions. Draco Malfoy was arrogant and extremely agitating, and yet Harry felt guilt at what he'd done, and sympathy towards him. He didn't know how it was possible to feel sympathy for someone so rotten on the inside, but the feeling refused to go away.

He was so consumed with these conflicting emotions that the cold feeling of the floor and uncomfortable make-shift bed hardly bothered him. After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning, he finally found himself drifting off to sleep. He closed his eyes, but his thoughts of sleep were suddenly interrupted.

From the bed next to him he could hear what sounded like sobbing. Unsure of what to do, he lay still and listened. From the sound of it Draco was having a nightmare. He tossed and turned on the bed, quietly sobbing to himself.

At first Harry tried to ignore him and go to sleep, but the guilt was so enormous he couldn't possibly fall asleep now. Growling, he tore the blanket off and stood up so that he was standing over Draco. The color had still not returned to his face and he hardly looked better than he had earlier. His face was covered in sweat and he was shaking violently.

Draco was perhaps the most puzzling person Harry had ever met, and he had met quite a few interesting people in his years at Hogwarts. He put up a front like he was on top of the world, and yet here he was crying in his sleep. Harry thought someone as evil and conniving as Draco would have rejoiced in becoming a death eater, but he seemed genuinely distraught.

For some reason, watching Draco like this almost made him want to comfort him. The expression on Draco's face resembled that of a scared child. Perhaps it was the guilt he'd been feeling all day that made him want to console Draco, but and he didn't question it. Almost as if by instinct, he slowly reached down the stroke the blond boy's hair. Though he'd never had a loving mother, he imagined this was what it must have been like to soothe a frightened child.

Almost like magic, the look of pain on Draco's face slowly faded into one of calm. Harry studied his reaction closely, staring at the bony features of his face. While sleeping Draco looked harmless, peaceful even, but he couldn't forget that death eater mark branded onto his wrist.

Something about that peaceful look on Draco's face made Harry want to help him, to take responsibility for him and protect him. But these feelings…they weren't right. He'd only felt that way about one other person before. Ginny. And she was…well she was so much more perfect than Draco. Ginny reminded him of warmth, joy, and beauty, while Draco...well he was filled with cold, hate and arrogance.

Frustrated, he curled into a ball on the floor and pulled the covers over his head. He didn't like these feelings or this situation.

He fell asleep, hoping that when he woke up everything would be back to normal and he could forget about _Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you all had a lovely Holiday. There's a tiny bit of Drarry for you guys in there! Stay tuned for the next chapter where we will find Harry becoming more and more conflicted with his feelings for both Ginny and Draco, and Draco acting on an impulse that might cost him dearly.

Please review! I love hearing from you c:


End file.
